


Aziraphale's Little Realisation

by Elphen



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley being sweet, Crowley's clothes, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Post-Book, Post-Series, Romantic Fluff, aziraphale being sweet, crowley being embarrassed, dumbasses in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphen/pseuds/Elphen
Summary: Aziraphale realises something about Crowley's choice of clothes for the last 11 years and seeks confirmation from Crowley.





	Aziraphale's Little Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is my very first venture into writing these two or anything GO related. The thought came to me the other day when I couldn't sleep and so this was written on my phone. I have tried my best but yeah, it might show that this is my first time writing them.

He probably should have realised sooner, really. It wasn’t as though he didn’t spend enough time with him, especially now.

For some reason, though, it had never clicked until this point and now that it had, it had hit rather forcefully. He had to blink and turn his head, to avoid being sussed out right this moment by the other.

He bought his clothes and hadn’t really changed his wardrobe much in the last 150 years. Why should he? It worked, he had bought quality and he took care of his clothes. Of course, it helped to live in a country where you might still reasonably expect to see such attire on a certain type of males, even though the numbers were dwindling somewhat nowadays.

Crowley, on the other hand, materialised all of his attire, always had done, and had tried to stay up to date with what he considered humans thought of as cool, which of course meant it changed frequently. Well, what they might consider frequently, in any case.

Was it Wilde who’d called fashion ‘a form of ugliness so intolerable that we have to alter it every six months’?

Aziraphale himself had also stayed relatively current for many centuries, despite buying the clothes, and so there was bound to be an overlap. Or rather, there had been. There wasn’t anymore, hadn’t been for many years.

Nowadays, not only was fashion a lot of things and the concept of ‘cool’ was somewhat more fluid, you could get away with dressing almost any way you liked if you had the right attitude. Or so it seemed to Aziraphale, in any case.

The point of it was, though, that there were a lot of options available, especially since he didn’t have to pay for the clothes.

And yet...and yet he had, for quite a few years now, certainly before the whole baby switch business had happened, been wearing more or less the same outfit. The most that had changed had been his sunglasses and his hair.

That wasn’t the main point, though, and not why Aziraphale was feeling just a little thrown.

The main point was what that outfit was, or perhaps rather, what it resembled.

It rather resembled Aziraphale’s own.

One could argue that was just superficially and mere coincidence. But it was a bit much if it was merely coincidence, wasn’t it?

The trousers were jeans, granted, and many males still wore a jacket. The shirt was a t-shirt rather than a button-down like he wore, true. But there were things that were just a bit too much, and which rather clinched it for him.

Such as the waistcoat, for one, clear on display like Aziraphale always had. A shorter jacket than his camel hair coat but apart from that, they looked oddly alike, lapels and all.

The shoes, too - why something resembling brogues rather than boots or - was it sneakers they called them?

Then there was the thing around his neck, a sort of deconstructed tie. Crowley had stopped wearing a tie as soon as it was no longer expected. Oh, the collars of the 70s.

To be fair, he had lost the waistcoat between the baby switch mess and now, but the t-shirt had become a button down so the effect was somehow retained.

Anyway, why would he suddenly take so much, when he could look like anything he wanted, that resembled Aziraphale’s horribly outdated and decidedly not cool clothes? He’d made them cool, yes, but that was because he was Crowley, wasn’t it?

“Penny for them, angel?” Crowley asked from beside him.

“Hm?”

“Whatcha thinking?” The question was asked as casual as anything. Was it, though?

Should he say? But it sounded silly, or certainly would, outside his head, and he might have gotten the entirely wrong idea. He didn’t want to look like an idiot, even if he felt a bit like one right now.

“Nothing,” he said, smiling lightly at the other. Project that nothing was the matter, and nothing would be.

An eyebrow rose. “Right. Of course. Of course.” Silence for a moment, two, then, quiet, “You can tell me, angel.”

Aziraphale paused. He thought that -? Oh. Oh, no, it wasn’t -

“It’s not - it was just a thought. It...I just wondered why you’ve had the same clothes for so long. Same type. You normally don’t, so I wondered.”

There, he’d said it. Sort of.

He was expecting Crowley to give some sort of quip, maybe grin at him or just give him a blank look, the sunglasses implied by the angling of his face.

What he wasn’t expecting was for the serpent to blink and...well, shift in his seat. Nor for him to look away, and certainly not...was that colour across his defined cheekbones?

“Crowley?”

“I...I didn’t think you’d notice.” The words came out in a mumble that Aziraphale only caught because he was so close.

It felt as though, even if he hadn’t mentioned the similarities outright, Crowley had cottoned onto what he meant.

“I...should I not have?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley didn’t answer immediately. His yellow gaze shifted down to stare at his feet, and the colour in his cheeks darkened.

Aziraphale felt something tugging hard at his heart at the sight but didn’t move.

“I...No, I suppose I wanted you to. Somewhere deep down.”

He lifted his head slowly to meet Aziraphale’s gaze.

The fact that he never wore the sunglasses when they were alone wasn’t lost on Aziraphale. It had admittedly also taken him a bit to work that one out, but he had, and it always warmed him.

“But...why, my dear?” Aziraphale asked, gently.

He reached out and grabbed hold of Crowley’s hand, interlacing their fingers. It wasn’t often they had since...well, since Armageddon had failed to happen, but then again, it hadn’t been long since then, either. Again, relatively speaking for beings of their age, of course.

Crowley’s gaze flickered downwards again for a moment. “Suppose they...they just started to...to appeal. The look of them, I mean.”

Pausing for a moment, he then looked back up, dragging his gaze up the angel’s form in what might be termed a somewhat meaningful manner. When their eyes met, the look in the demon’s eyes was seemingly determined yet at the same time vulnerable and just ever so slightly pleading.

It warmed Aziraphale immensely to know that his demon, normally so…perhaps not obsessed with but certainly very keen on appearing cool and unaffected to the outside world, was allowing himself to be vulnerable here, when it was just the two of them. When only Aziraphale could see.

The implications of the words, especially in combination with that expression and the hand squeezing his so tight, more or less gave him his answer and well...the fires of Hell weren’t a match for the warmth in his chest right then.

He leaned forward, without a word, and gave a reddened cheek a soft, lingering kiss.

“Thank you,” he said, softly, and got a small, warm smile in return.

Though he’d felt almost overwhelmed by the all-encompassing love of Tadfield, he had a compacted version of it right beside him, and he was incredibly grateful for having it and for realising that he did.

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a short thing, I know, but I hope you enjoyed it regardless, and knowing that I've picked a few bits both from the series and the book.  
> I also posted this on Tumblr, just in case someone saw it there.  
> Feedback is loved and treasured if you would keep the criticism constructive.


End file.
